Cambios
by Addi Winchester
Summary: El siempre estuvo enamorado de Texas y sabía que una parte de el siempre lo estaría y Ricardo lo sabía. Podía verlo a través de su falsa sonrisa y de sus puños apretados. Por eso lo intentaba hacer sentir mejor cuando era la hora de dormir, cuando ambos estaban en la cama, bajo las sabanas.


Hola!

ok se que deberia estar actualizando otra cosa ._. pero es que esto ya lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho tiempo y tenia que publicarlo antes de que otra cosa sucediera...de estos dos tengo otra historia y creo que ya...por que no se me ocurre como continuar con estos dos estados jejejeje u.u

espero que les guste y no se preocupen no me olvide del otro fic ya lo subire solo tengo que organizar mis ideas gracias por leerme!

* * *

La sensación era extraña. No podía evitarlo. No quería evitarlo

Y es que a veces se sentía un bastardo al comparar a ambos. El sabía que no eran iguales, que gracias al cielo no podían serlo. Pero era demasiado el cambio al que se había sometido de la noche a la mañana.

Por que cuando estaba con Texas las cosas eran diferentes.

William siempre fue dominante dentro y fuera de la cama. De las pocas veces que salían a la calle siempre era el quien imponía ante los demás.

Desde su forma de caminar hasta su forma de hablar. Will siempre camino seguro de si mismo con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa prepotente en los labios. Caminaba de la mano con el pero siempre iba un paso al frente….nunca iban iguales.

Lo que mas extraña de el…son sus ojos. Los ojos de William eran hermosos no podía negarlo…nadie podía hacerlo.

Eran verdes, de un color profundo…brillante, penetrantes, sus ojos te hacían delirar. Combinaban perfecto con el tono de su piel y el color de su cabello.

Pero su relación era mas de dolor que de placer. Por que Texas nunca fue ni seria suyo al cien por ciento. Tenía que compartirlo con la perra de Arizona, jamás la soporto.

Solamente le pudo poner fin a esa relación cuando le pidió su independencia de México. Porque nunca podría dejarlo, jamás dejaría solo al pobre de Alejandro.

Pero las cosas con Ricardo eran también extrañas y nuevas para el.

Javier estaba acostumbrado a estar con alguien que era dominante en todos los aspectos. Por eso la sensación de ser el, ahora el dominante era raro.

Por eso se extrañaba cuando Ricardo se colgaba de su brazo cuando estaban solos o salían a dar un paseo.

Cuando salían a cualquier parte era Ricardo el que tomaba su mano y caminaba unos pasos atrás. Pero el odiaba que hiciera eso.

Cada vez que sucedía y Javier lo notaba se detenía un poco hasta que ambos caminaran parejo.

Además el cambio radical la verdad es que si le había afectado un poco.

Por eso se volvió mas serio y dejo de sonreír por un tiempo.

En las juntas nada cambiaba. Aun discutía fuertemente con Ricardo sobre estupideces. Pero creo que tenían que entenderlo no?

El siempre estuvo enamorado de Texas y sabía que una parte de el siempre lo estaría y Ricardo lo sabía.

Podía verlo a través de su falsa sonrisa y de sus puños apretados.

Por eso lo intentaba hacer sentir mejor cuando era la hora de dormir, cuando ambos estaban en la cama, bajo las sabanas.

Cuando Ricardo le daba la espalda y a veces comenzaban a temblar el estiraba sus brazos y lo jalaba hasta su pecho.

Al principio este se resistía pero al final cedía. Y apretaba su camiseta entre sus manos

Agradecía la paciencia que le tenía, y además la confianza por que Texas siempre estaría cerca de el.

Pero Nuevo León sabía que lo correcto, lo que le hacia bien era estar con su hermano.

Por que aunque le doliera el cambio, sabia que era lo mejor.

Por que cuando veía la sonrisa de Ricardo, sabia que todo lo que hacia valía la pena.

La sonrisa de Will, era nada a comparación de la de Ricardo.

Esta era grande y bella, siempre lo hacia sonreír, sin importar nada….

Cuando estaban juntos Nuevo León siempre se centraba en D.F toda su atención se la daba a el.

Y Ricardo agradecía eso. Por que el sabía que no iba a ser fácil sacar a Texas del corazón de su hermano, pero paso a paso lo estaba logrando.

El humor de Javier era diferente con el pasar de los meses, empezó a ser mas abierto con el, las discusiones eran las de siempre…su rivalidad jamás dejaría de existir…pero eso era lo que mas amaba del regio.

Y ahora estando los dos en la cama, es cuando el defeño estaba que rebosaba de felicidad.

Eran estos momentos los que mas amaba de estar juntos.

Era cuando Javier pasaba sus brazos por su cintura y pegaba su espalda a su pecho y enterraba su rostro entre su cuello, y le daba un pequeño beso. Mientras Ricardo le besaba una mano a Nuevo León y la acomodaba en su pecho.

Las noches era lo mas bello, que compartían, por que era cuando se tenían solamente para ellos.

* * *

bueno espero que de verdad les haya gustado mucho y me dejen un bonito review por aguantar mis locuras :)

Addi Winchester


End file.
